


Insomnia

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round Three [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort No Hurt, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Ficlet, Fluff, Human Castiel, Implied Mpreg, Insomnia, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, Omega Castiel, One Shot, Pointless, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Newly human Castiel is still having trouble falling asleep, even though he's completely spent from experiencing his first heat. It's a good thing his alpha is so caring. Hopefully, Dean can make his mate feel better.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonders of major depression, I haven't been able to write much of anything these past few weeks. That's why I was so excited last night when I actually managed to finish this. That's also why it's so short. I guess I got it back, but only a little bit? Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoy this, even though there's barely anything to it. ^_^
> 
> The square I used for this, in case it isn't obvious, was **FLUFF!**.

“Still can’t sleep, babe?” Dean asked Castiel as he sat down on the couch next to his mate.

“It’s a lot more difficult than you and Sam always made it look,” Castiel complained. He let out a frustrated sigh, and Dean scooted in closer to him.

“You just finished your first heat as a human, Cas,” Dean pointed out, wrapping his arm around Castiel’s shoulders. “You should’ve passed out dead ages ago.”

“I’m aware of that, Dean,” Castiel grumped, but he still snuggled in closer to his alpha. “And I am exhausted, for certain. But whenever I close my eyes to try… nothing happens.”

“I can’t believe what I’m about to say, but maybe come back to bed and just cuddle?” Dean suggested.

“The bed, being in it and not sleeping, just makes me feel as if I’m doing something wrong,” Castiel admitted, hanging his head in shame. “I feel more comfortable out here, anyway.”

“Then I’ll just have to stay with you,” Dean decided, snuggling in further to his mate’s side, nuzzling the somewhat fresh mating bite on Castiel’s neck.

“You don’t need to do that, Dean,” Castiel pleaded. He felt bad enough already, having inconvenienced the almost certainly exhausted hunter already just by making him come out here to comfort him. “You were doing most of the work, so you should be getting as much sleep as possible.”

“I spent my whole life running on about four hours of sleep, Cas,” Dean replied with a chuckle. “I’m sure a few more sleepless nights won’t kill me.” The alpha unsuccessfully hid a yawn, then smiled at his omega. “Besides, if I knocked you up, we’ll be going sleepless a hell of a lot longer than this in the future.”

Castiel paused for a moment, the full meaning of what Dean had just said sinking in. “Would you want that, Dean?” The ex-angel asked softly.

“Want what, babe?” Dean mumbled back, not even bothering to hide this latest yawn.

“A baby,” Castiel said, still having difficulties wrapping his own mind around it.

“With you?” Dean slumped completely against Castiel, his eyes sliding closed. “I couldn’t think of anything better,” he mumbled, already halfway to dreamland.

Castiel smiled so wide it hurt. He’d never thought he’d get to have a family of his own before, since angels rarely procreated with each other, and nephilim were considered abominations. But now, he and Dean, who he loved more than anything, even from the beginning, could have children together and build a real family.

“I love you, Dean,” Castiel said, wanting to share this new happiness that he’d never before thought possible.

“Love ya,” Dean slurred, before letting out his first snore. The alpha slid down Castiel’s body until his head was cradled in the omega’s lap.

The deliriously happy former angel only smiled wider. As he started sliding his fingers through Dean’s hair, making the alpha sigh in contentment, Castiel sent a prayer to his Father, even though He most likely had stopped listening eons ago. _Father, please let this miracle happen for us._

Only a few minutes later, Castiel himself fell asleep, hand curled up in his mate’s hair and grin still plastered on his face. Thousands of miles away, Chuck grinned as well, glad that one of His favorite sons had finally asked for happiness. The fact that He was going to get grandchildren out of the deal didn’t hurt matters any, either.


End file.
